Inside, Outside
by Silvermoon10123
Summary: If you had a life like JoAnne Pennington, you'd be a Greaser. But Jo is a Soc, with a selfish and abusive father. After getting stabbed, JoAnne flees to the East side. Dallas and Tim rescue her, and help her heal. She later becomes Tim and Dal's "adopted" sister, but wants something else in her life. Is it possible that Curly Shepard could be that someone?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my new story! It's about a young Soc girl named JoAnn Pennington, who gets beats up by her dad. Then Tim and Dally save her. Jo becomes friends with the Curtis gang, but lives with Tim. She starts falling in love with Curly, who pushes her away. Things in parenthesis are practically the meaning of a cuss word that's supposed to be there. I don't cuss, so I censor. ;)**

**I don't own anything except my ideas, and JoAnne. ;) *wink, wink***

JoAnne's P.O.V

My feet pounded on the pavement of the side walk, during my run. I held my side, the touch causing me to go into severe pain. I kept running, my father was angry, and started assaulting me. Not even all the makeup in the world would hide my biggest scar. My emotional scar. I used to be proud and I walked with my head held high, but now I'm quiet and shy. I continued to run, feeling the warm, sticky liquid seep through my fingers. Blood. No doubt about it. Father had stabbed me, tonight. He hated me. Father hated that he had to spend his money taking care of a girl. I knew he had wanted a son. Instead he got JoAnne Pennington.

When I got to the East side, I slowed down to a walk. Yeah, I said East side. I was stumbling quite a bit. I collapsed under a tree, and shivered. I took one of my hands off my wound, and looked at it. It was dangerously pale, where it wasn't covered in blood. I heard some people approaching, and I ducked down. I hoped it wasn't Father. Anyone but him.

Tim's P.O.V

Me and good ol' Dally were walking around. We have just jumped some Socs which was always a good time. We heard some faint whimpers of pain, but we ignored it. As I drew near the park, it grew louder. I cussed under my breath, taking a drag off of my cigarette. I finally noticed a small form under a tree. It appeared to be a young girl. Dally and I walked past the girl casually. We pretended to just notice her. She looked around 15, and at some point she began to weep softly.

Dally and I didn't know what to do. She was kind of pretty, and if she was older, Dallas and I would be trying to get with her. Then out of nowhere a tall man came loping over. He was shouting threats and the girl started crying even harder. "You worthless girl! Get over here!"

I suddenly felt bad for this little kid. She looked terrified, and you could see the fear glistening in her green eyes. I also got a little protective over her, and Dal could tell also. I looked the man in the eye, and said firmly, "Get away from the girl."

"Or what? She's my flesh and blood!" The man roared, pulling a birth certificate out of his pocket. I rolled my eyes, this guy must be talked to about his daughter a lot, to be carrying her birth certificate around.

Dally had the same idea as me. He snatched the document, and took his lighter out. He burned the paper, with a devilish grin. "You gave your rights up. Get the (bleep) outta here!" He snarled viciously, pushing the girl's father back.

"Filthy hoods!" The man bellowed, before storming off seething.

The girl looked up at us, clutching her side. She rose off the ground, with a groan. "T—thanks…" The girl mumbled. I studied her carefully, and I found certain features that stuck out. She had emerald green eyes, silky looking dark brown hair, and freckles that dust her nose and cheeks.

"Whatever." I replied, as I kept walking. Dally followed my lead, walking off in a slouchy position.

I didn't want to leave the girl alone, she was so petite, and would be an easy target for anyone. But I'm Tim freakin' Shepard, a tough hood. I can't go around helping little girls. I heard a thud, tha echoed a little in the emptiness of the night, and turned around. The girl was lying on the cement unconscious. We walked over to her, and Dally moved her arm off of her torso. She had a ginormous cut on her stomach. "(Dang) it! What kind of guy would do this to his own kid?!" Dally roared, and I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to help her. I also knew, because of his pride, I'd have to suggest the idea.

"Hey, Dal. I don't think it's a very good idea, leaving an hurt 'lil kid on the streets at night." I said, scooping the kid up. She was really pale, and I knew she couldn't be like that naturally. "Let's take 'er to the Curtis's. She could probably stay there."

"Sure." Dally lit a cigarette, then took a long drag. Then we were on the way to the Curtis house. I knew Ponyboy Curtis, he buddies around with my kid brother, Curly. I once caught them holding cigarettes against each other's fingers, and cracked their heads together. I strangely felt like I need to protect this girl, even though I don't know her. She was like a little sister, or cousin, or whatever the (heck) you'd call them. Soon, we got to the Curtis's house. Dally and I walked in slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYYY, MUNCHYKINZ! I love y'all, so I decided to update, haha. ;) BTW, if you haven't before watch ****FRED ****on YouTube. He's the guy with the Justin Beiber hair, and high pitched voice. :D**

Dally's P.O.V

When Tim and I walked into the Curtis's house, Tim dropped the girl on the couch. And of course the ENTIRE gang, just happened to be there. Darry just stood there, shaking his head at me, as if I did this. Yeah, right. I may be a tough hood, but I am not low enough to stab a defenseless girl. "We found the kid bein' pursued by her ol' man. We chased him off, and she passed out, so we brought her over here." I said, taking a drag off my cigarette.

"Pony, go get the first aid kit." Darry commanded, walking over to the girl. She was paler that before, and shaking although she was unconscious. When Pony returned, Darry played nurse for the stranger. He stitched her up, and surprisingly enough, she didn't wake up. "Heavy sleeper…." He mumbled, as he bandaged her side up. He noticed her clothes were all stained with blood. "Soda, go see if Sandy can come over. This kid needs some new clothes, and I sure as (heck) ain't gonna help her with that."

"Sure," Soda nodded, as he went to phone up Sandy. Sandy was the only girl they knew who had decent clothes for a kid her age.

"OK." Darry sighed, "Pony, will you put this back." He handed Pony, the first aid kit, and Pony hurriedly put it back.

"Now where's this kid gonna stay? She obviously ain't gonna go home." Tim broke into the silence of the house.

"I dunno. Anywhere but there." Dally replied, putting his cigarette out, and throwing the butt away.

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" Two-Bit asked, a little bit confused.

"The kid is gonna need a place to stay, and we don't know where." Tim explained, slumping onto the armchair.

"Oh, how 'bout my house?" Two-Bit asked, thinking about how much his sister, Caroline, would like to have another girl her age in the house.

"Naw… Nobody's ever home." Steve said, before turning to Tim. "How 'bout your place?"

"Are you (bleep)in' kiddin' me? I live in a house with ANGELA and CURLY! The last thing I need is another little girl, hanging around them, and becomin' a mini Angela! Forget it!" Tim roared, angry that someone would even consider that.

"C'mon, man. Kid can't go home, needs supervision, and some people to socialize with. Darry can't do it 'cause the Social Services are always breathin' down their necks, Steve and Dally don't have good livin' environments to begin with, Johnny is clearly outta the question, and my family can barely care for themselves. That only leaves you." Two-Bit pleaded, trying not to anger Tim. Tim is vicious when angered.

Tim huffed clearly (ticked) off, "Fine! I'll take her home once she's better."

"JoAnne." Pony said softly, causing all eyes to turn towards him.

"What did you say, Pone?" Johnny whispered to him.

"JoAnne Pennington. That's her name. She's in some of my classes. She's a Soc, a cheerleader, but she's shy and doesn't talk above a whisper." Pony explained, a little louder this time.

Soda came strolling back in, "Sandy's on her way. She's a little mad I called her this late at night, but I told her it's an emergency."

Two-Bit looked at the girl then at Pony, "Jeez, Pony. Do you stalk her for a livin'?"

Pony's ears turned bright red, "No. She's my lab partner in biology, and have you looked at what she's wearin'?" The gang looked at the girl, and sure enough she was wearing something way too fancy to be a Greasey girl's clothes. She was wearing a torn, blood splattered blouse, that appeared to have been white, and a baby blue checkered skirt.

"What!? I can't let no little Soc girl live in my house! It'll ruin my rep!" Tim shouted, waking the girl. She looked around with groggy wide eyes, and said some simple words, "He wants me dead."

JoAnne's POV

After I fell unconscious on the ground, I felt as if my soul wasn't connected to my body. I knew someone was touching me, but I couldn't feel it. My mind suddenly went back to my mom. She used to be so pure. So beautiful. She made my life worth living, but then she had to die. Why do all the good people have to die?! My father used to be happy once too. I remember he used to joke around, and we'd play catch. I never was too skilled at it, but he never minded. He was just satisfied, that I'd play. I remember the night Mom had died….

_"Momma, you can't leave!" I screamed, as my six year old frame clutched at her skirt._

_ Father had picked me up, causing me to release the fabric. "Now, Jo… Your mother will be back soon. She has to check up on Aunt Tracy."_

_ I sniffled, with a small pout. "Promise?"_

_ "I promise, Annie." She had said, gently kissing my forehead. "You be good, sweetie. I love you." Then she left._

_ Dad had put me down, and I had pushed some hair out of my face. "Ok, Jo. Now go play." I had scampered off into the beautiful background, and ran to the swing set. I swung and sang a lullaby my mom sang me whenever I had nightmares. "Hush, hush. Listen here. I will help you wipe your tears. I'll hold you close, and sing our song. Let's dream a dream, and sing our song." (A/N: I own the song, I made it up here, and try to imagine a mother singing a scared little kid this. ;D)_

_ Soon I had gotten hungry, and went inside. But before I got to the kitchen the doorbell rang. I ran to it and hollered, "I got it, Daddy!"  
I opened the door, and there was a policeman out there. "Can I help you, sir?" I had learned how to properly answer a door from Mom. She had always hated when people were rude when answering doors._

_ The policeman had a look of sorrow, and he looked down at me. I looked up at him, with bright green eyes. He held his hat to his chest, "Is this the Pennington residents?"_

_ "Yea! Do you wanna talk to Daddy?" I had asked, cocking my head to the side._

_ The policeman kneeled, "Yes, little missy. This is important. Was Judy Pennington your mommy?"_

_ "Yep! Where is she?" I looked before the cop, as if he was hiding her behind him._

_ "No. Can I come in please, Miss…"  
"JoAnne. JoAnne Pennington. Nice to meet you, sir." I held out a petite hand, and he had taken it and shook it softly. I led him into the house, "Make yourself comfty. I'll go get Daddy." Then I skipped off, my yellow dress swaying back and forth. I knocked on Mom and Dad's bedroom door, and spoke softly, "Daddy? A policeman wants to see you."_

_ Dad had opened the door and nodded, "Ok, c'mon Jo." He scooped me up, and carried me back to the living room where the cop was still sitting. "Can I help you?"_

_ "Yes." The cop cleared his throat, "I regret to inform you, Mrs. Judy Pennington was shot and killed tonight."_

_ Dad was silent, at first I thought he was going to hurt the cop, but he nodded meekly. "Thanks…."_

_ "I'm sorry." The policeman spoke, before leaving._

_ "Daddy, where's Mommy?" I hadn't understood death, and how that worked exactly, so I didn't understand his pain._

_ "She's… gone." Dad buried his face in his hands, muttering to himself._

_ "Yea," I giggled, "She went to see Auntie Tracy."_

"_NO!" Dad barked, looking up, his eyes full of hate and sadness. "She's never coming back! Ever! Don't you understand?!" _

"_But…" I started to protest, but Dad wouldn't hear it. He slapped me on the cheek, hard. My hand flew to my cheek, and I ran out of the house. That was the first time I ran away. _

_ And as I ran down the street, I could hear Dad shout after me, "I'm gonna KILL you!"_

Some loud shouting, woke me up, and I noticed I was looking up at the faces of some young guys. I didn't know what to say, but my brain apparently did, because as I looked around wide eyed, I muttered something. "He wants me dead…"

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Suspense… I think this is a cliffy…? I'll just say it is. ;) Soooo….. Yeah, my laptop is getting sent it, so the lid can get fixed. (It's falling off. O-o) So, I might not update for a while… Soooo… Ya, pretty much. ;D **


	3. Author Note

**Sorry for those who thought this was a new chapter. I wrote this to tell y'all… Since more people followed this I decided to write the rest on my parent's computer… My laptop is back, but we have to rebuy Microsoft Office… So ya. ;) I'm working on the next chapter, and BTW, she WILL have a love interest… If I can just remember who it was supposed to be… :P Well, anyways it's back in progress, and sorry 'bout the wait. **

**Peace, Love, and Icecubes, **

**Silvermoon**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey, hey! My laptop got back… But it doesn't have any of the Microsoft office thingd… :-/ So I'm on my parents computer… Well anyways sorry 'bout the wait, and here's chapter 2! BTW, surprise POV… Can u guess who?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but JoAnne… And any other OC's I throw in. ;)**

Dally's POV

The girl woke up eyes wide, trying to sit up. Darry spoke gruffly, "Don't sit up. Sandy should be here soon."

The girl shook more than an earthquake, and Johnny watched her every move with wide eyes. "W—what's goin' on?" She had a voice that floated perfectly together like a cloud, although she was stuttering. "W—where am I?"

"I'm Darry. My friends Dallas and Tim found you and brought you here. We stitched you up." Darry explained calmly, with a calm look on his face.

"Who wants you dead?" I asked, even though I kind of knew the answer in advance.

"Daddy

never was sane… He lost it after Momma died. Blamed it on me." The kid explained, as she continued quivering.

"How old are you?" Two-Bit asked, as he sat near the couch. The girl smiled, before speaking softly. I really do mean "softly". She might as well have been whispering.

"Fifteen…." She replied, pushing some hair out of her face. It was like liquid chocolate, a shower of brown around her shoulders.

"Ah, just like Pony, here." He said, elbowing Pony repeatedly. Pony shot him an annoyed look.

"Well, JoAnne, are you hungry?" Soda asked, with a gentle tone to his voice. Like he was talking to an injured animal. JoAnne nodded, and Soda walking into the kitchen to cook something for her.

Tim sat on the arm of the couch she was on, "Some chick should be by later with some clothes for ya."

"Oh," JoAnne looked down, finally noticing parts of her bra was showing through her ruined blouse. She blushed furiously, avoiding eye contact. Tim smirked, and I had to admit I grinned a bit too.

Sandy's POV

When Soda called me about a wounded girl needing clothes, I got up without hesitation. I wrote a quick letter for my family, it was about 5 A.M and I didn't want to wake anyone. I walked to my closet and found a pale pink shirt, a pair of jeans, and some old sneakers. I hoped everything would fit good. I didn't get much description about the girl. I only heard that she's petite and thin. I threw the stuff in a bag, along with a comb and some hair clips and bobby pins.

I got an apple to munch on and ran a brush through my, not bothering to change. My pajamas consisted of an oversized t-shirt and some patterned pants, anyways. I slung the bag over my shoulder, and got my daddy's car keys. I swiftly walked out to the car, and stuck the keys in, as the engine roared to life. As I drove to Sodapop's house, I tried to keep calm, no matter how annoyed I was with having to get up so early. When I got there I parked the car, and knocked on the door. Pony answered with a simple, "Hey."

I smiled sweetly, with a slight nod of my head, "Mornin'. May I come in?"

Pony grinned sheepishly, before opening the door, "Oh, yeah."

I walked in slowly, and I looked to my left. Tim Shepard got up, and I saw a girl sitting there. I smiled and tapped her shoulder. She jumped slightly, and I smiled, trying to comfort her. "Hello, darlin'. I'm Sandy."

"J—JoAnne." She said softly, returning the smile.

"Soda!?" I called, and sure enough, Sodapop came trotting out from the kitchen.

"Thanks for comin', at such late notice." Soda grinned, as Darry walked in the kitchen to continue whatever he was doing there. He leaned down to kiss me but I put a hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"Not now." I stated, sitting the bag down. "Now. I need a towel. Kid needs a shower at least." I turned to the girl, "C'mon, JoAnne. Let's have a chat in the bathroom."

JoAnne nodded reluctantly, and got up wincing slightly. I wrapped a protective arm over her, I wanted to help her. She seemed sweet, but unsure of herself. I led her to the bathroom, and closed the toilet seat lid, "Here, sit there." I observed her features, which beautifully balanced out. "Ok, darlin'. I think… After you shower, we take your hair, and...Rat it a bit?"

JoAnne nodded, and Soda knocked at the door. "I got your towel, Sandy." I opened the door, and took it, giving it to JoAnne. "Here, you shower, and I got some clothes in that bag for ya." She nodded, and I walked out.

After about 10 minutes, JoAnne walked out wearing the jeans and t-shirt. The jeans were dark blue in color, and capri-like, and she had rolled the bottoms up a bit. It looked great, but we sat in the living room for a couple minutes, to dry her hair. After her hair was completely dry. I did her hair, teased the top part of it slightly, so the rest fell loose around her shoulders.

_I really outdone myself, _I thought, with a proud grin. I walked her out of the bathroom for the reveal. I made her into a knockout although she still is injured. I turned to Soda, "Pretty good, huh?"  
Soda nodded, "More than good, babe." I allowed him to kiss me once.

"Yeah? Well, I better get goin'. It's like 6 in the mornin', and I'm tired. See y'all, nice meetin' you, JoAnne." I waved, before heading off towards my daddy's T-Bird, and driving off towards home. I felt good, I did a good thing, and it was worth it, even if it was at 5 A.M.

Tim's POV

I decided to see if JoAnne wanted to stay at my place. The sooner she gets settled, in the better. "Hey, Jo?"

"Yes?" JoAnne uneasily squeaked.

"Well, I was thinkin'… You could come stay at my place for a bit. 'Cause you obviously ain't gonna be able to go home." I spoke slowly, trying not to shove everything in her face at the same time.

JoAnne hesitated, like I knew she would, but she finally agreed. "Ok, I guess you're right. What's your name?"

"I'm Tim, and you'll be sharing a room with my sister, Angela. My brother, Curly will move into my room with me." I explained, "You wanna get goin'?"

Jo nodded, "Ok."

I grinned, slapping Dally on the back, "I'll see ya later, Dal." I turned to Jo, "Why don't you wait outside?"

Jo managed a small, "Ok," and she waved a little before walking outside.

Once she left, I turned to the Big Curtis, and nodded my thanks. I turned to leave, but Dally got a grip of my jacket. He pulled me close and hissed, "If anythin' happened to that kid, it'll be on your (butt)."

"Like that'll happen. She's gonna be like a 'lil sister to me." And with that I left.

**Yay! Chapter 3, done! Hope you liked this chapter… And the surprise POV! :P Ooh… Jo meets Curly and Angela next…. Wonder what'll happen. As they walk it starts getting light out BTW. :D G'Night y'all! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

** Hey, y'all! I gotz my next chapter up! I'm workin' hard on this one…. Just for you! Don't you feel special… YOU BETTER! XO Jk…. But still lolz. Here's chapter 4… Special thanks to Elvis, Del Shannon, J Frank Wilson & The Cavaliers, The Beatles, and the Beach Boys for givin' me good music to listen to while I type this! ^.^ Also special thanks to:**

Tim's POV

As I walked with JoAnne, I couldn't help but think about what Dal had said… _"If anythin' happens to that kid, it'll be on your (butt)." _I wondered why he was so protective over a kid he barely knew. I had a semi-decent reason at least. She reminded me of Angela when she was little, and I didn't want her being ruined like all the other girls around here. She was small and cute, which would make her an easy target for guys who would want their way with her. I was determined to keep her safe, from anybody. My only worry was Curly and Angie would freak. Curly would most likely be a jerk, and tease her about being innocent. Angie would most likely be (ticked) off, and then try to get her to act more like her. I attempted at getting to know her while we walked. The silence was kind of awkward.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Annie shook her head almost sadly. "Momma always talked about havin' another child, but died before it was possible." She looked close to tears, so I decided to try to comfort her, not knowing how terrible I am at this (crap).

"Hm. Well, you'll have Angie, Curly, and I. And after you meet them you'll be wishin' you didn't have any siblin's." I teased, with a sly grin.

She managed a nervous smile, which quickly melted. We strolled in silence, until we reached my place. "We're here. Don't expect Angie and Curly to be nice right away."

Annie nodded and whispered, "Ok." I walked inside, and she followed staying really close. The place was wrecked, I told Angie to get it cleaned, but of course she ignored me.

"ANGIE!? WHERE THE (HECK) ARE YOU!?" I shouted, momentarily forgetting to keep quiet. Jo jumped at least a foot in the air, and looked down sheepishly. I rolled my eyes, trying to remember what else she'll need to know.

Angie walked out from her room and scowled. "What the (fudge) do you want?" I studied her, and noticed she looked pretty decent. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, and a red button up blouse. I assumed she was on going on a date later. She always put something nice on before a date. Her black hair, fell loose around her shoulders, and her blue eyes were as blue as ever, sticking out in her tan skin. It took her a second to notice Annie. "Who's this? Your girl of the week?"

I glanced over at JoAnne, and she was blushing immensely. "No, this is JoAnne, and she'll be stayin' with us for a while. Where's Curly?"

Angela studied Annie, and then managed a calm smile. "In his room. I'll get him." Then she turned toward the hall and hollered, "CURLS! GET IN HERE!"

Curly walked in rubbing his face. It was obvious he just woke up. He was clad in t-shirt and his underwear. JoAnne blushed bright red. After he overcame his exhaustion he studied JoAnne with a smirk, causing her to fidget uncomfortably. I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, before turning to Curly. "This is JoAnne. She will be stayin' here with us. Any questions?"

Curly was still watching Annie but he hollered, "Why is she stayin' here!? Since when are we a (dang) homeless shelter!"

I gave Curly a look that said, "Shut the (fudge) up." I shook my head, "'Cause, she has no home, and Dallas asked me too! Now shut up. You'll be sharin' a room with me, and Annie with be with Angie." I turned towards her, "Is it ok if I call you Annie?" She merely nodded, as her pale skin starting recovering from the extreme embarrassment from moments earlier. I directed my words towards Angie, "Why don't you go get Annie settled in, Angie? I gotta have a word with this here, Curly."

Angie nodded, glaring at Curly along with me. She put a friendly hand on Annie's shoulder, "C'mon, Annie. I'll show you where my room is. You'll love it!" Then they disappeared down the hall, towards their room.

I waited until they were out of sight then I unleashed my anger on Curly. "What the (heck) is wrong with you?! Poor kid's 'ol man stabbed her, her ma is dead, and you have the nerve to treat her like (crap)!" Curly shrugged, and walked to Angie's room to get his stuff. I sighed, slumping down. I only hope that he'll grow used to Annie. If not life is gonna be a living (heck).

**Sorry it was so short, I have to go take a shower, and I didn't want to come back to it. Instead of Angela acting like a (female dog) or a stripper, I decided to make her a normal girl who gets talked about. **** She's truly the victim…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Heeyyyy! I'm back and hopefully this chapter'll be better…. So yeah. ;) Special thanks to…**

**Bindzoyaether! Ur awesome! And my only reviewer! XD How do u like shout outs?! :D**

Angela's POV

This kid fascinated me, she was so different. I bet my bottom dollar she's never smoked or drank before. As we made our way towards our room, I noticed her eying the clothes lying in the hall. "I was supposed to clean 'em up. I'll do it tomorrow… So you like shoppin'?"

Annie looked at me with a curious look in her green eyes. "Daddy never let me spend his money."

I gasped, I would never be able to live without the occasional shopping trip. "That's too bad. How 'bout later we go shoppin'? Girls' night out, my treat."

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth, and closed it, trying to figure out what to say. I held a hand up, "It's no problem. I need someone to chill with, 'stead of those troublemakers Sylvia and Evie."

"Well, ok then. I'll need some clothes anyways…" Annie whispered, as we approached the door of our room.

I smiled, that was the first thing she said to me. I opened the door, revealing a fairly small room with red paint chipping away at the walls. Half of the wall was covered in posters and signs, which were all mine. I loved my Elvis posters, and I sometimes kissed them when nobody was around… I said sometimes. Meaning only once or twice. The other side of the room has completely bare walls, and dents in the wall. Curly liked taking his anger out on inanimate things. The room's layout consisted of two worn down twin beds, a dresser for Curly, and a master bathroom. Curly never used the bathroom here, though. He shared the bathroom down the hall with Tim. We were very poor, but fortunately we could afford our small house. Ma never was home, so we were living alone, with her money. Annie studied the room with what I hoped was fascination.

I pointed to an old worn down vanity, covered with bottles and tubes of different sorts. "Yep, well, I have makeup over there. You're welcome to use it. Do you wear makeup?"

Annie was silent for a second as she observed the room's "beauty". "Yeah, usually neutral and pale colors, though. I don't like drawing attention to myself."

A small giggle escaped my lips, "Doll, you're very pretty. That attention is admiration, it's a good thing."

The younger girl smiled, revealing dimples. I sat on the bed, crossing my legs. "Wanna go shoppin' now? I have a date, but the guy's an (butt)hole."

Annie winced at my language, then nodded excitedly. I apologized and we walked into the living room where Tim and Curly were arguing. I told them we'd be back later, then we were off. It sure was going to be nice having another girl hanging around.

Curly's POV

I didn't understand why Tim was overreacting about a chick he barely knew. She was nothing special. Just another homeless broad, and I should know. I've slept with quite a few. "Why the (heck) should I be nice to a kid we barely know?! Plus nice ain't my style!?" I argued, crossing my arms. I was most (ticked) off because he woke me up, AND I had to argue while only wearing underwear. I mean c'mon, really Tim?

"It ain't mine either, but she left an impression on Dally, and now I gotta care for her unless I wanna be flattened!" Tim hollered, while I stood there with a bored look on my face.

"Well toooo bad! Then you stick it out! I ain't ever seen you punk outta a fight!" I stubbornly shouted. It made me very angry he brought a girl to live here, didn't even ask us, and gave her my room.

"I ain't punkin' out. Annie is very vulnerable and very alone. She was stabbed by her 'ol man yesterday." Tim clenched his teeth, obviously trying not to deck me.

"Whatever." I said, turning to walk out. Tim starting shouting crap like, "We're not done!" and drove me nuts. I cried out a long string of curse words, swearing like a sailor. The girl, JoAnne, I think her name is, and Angie same strolling out announcing they were going shopping. While Angie explained what they were doing, Jo snuck a peek at me, and blushed. (Dang), that girl gets embarrassed a lot. I smirked, before walking off to Angie and Jo's room to collect my stuff. The entire time I had Jo's face stuck in my mind. Those big, innocent, emerald eyes, her hair floating around her shoulders perfectly, those cheekbones… What the (heck) am I thinking?! She just ruined my life! But she sure is a looker.

JoAnne's POV

When we left the house I mentally slapped myself. Everytime I see Tim's brother, I start blushing. So much for acting natural. Angela must of sensed this, cause after a bit of silence she spoke. "You got the hots for Curls?"

"Uh…Um….I—I…" I stammered, blushing furiously.

"I thought so. But I'd watch out. He ain't fancyin' you too much yet." Angie grinned in satisfaction, we walked into a small store filled with clothes. "Here's my favorite store. They have lots of stuff here." She studied me for a second, "I think you look like someone who'd be girlier… You like pink, purple? How 'bout pale blue?"

I nodded, with a smile. "Yeah."

"Ok… But… I think we should steer clear of pencil skirts and anythin' too sexy. You look too…Pure, to be wearin' that stuff." Angie said, pulling several dresses off the rack. They were the type of dress that wasn't so much in style anymore. They would go down a little past my knees, and didn't show any cleavage. (**A/N: For the dresses, think Sandy's pink dress from the end of Grease. C;)**

We found a couple other dresses, some jeans, and t-shirts, and then retreated to the dressing room. I tried on a lovely lavender dress first, and smiled in approval. I walked out, and I swear Angie looked like she was about to die. She was grinning like the Cheshire cat, "Gorgeous! What'dya think?"

"It's lovely." I beamed, giving her a nod that meant, "Ok, let's get this one, and the pink and blue ones." After an hour in that store, we finally headed towards the checkout. As we walked over there someone tapped on my shoulder, causing me to jump and drop the clothes. It was a male, as his voice proved. He whispered huskily in my ear, "Hi, Princess."

**Oohh…. CLIFFY! Guess who it is!? I'm not tellin'…. GUESS ANYWAYS! XD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, y'all! I'm sooooooo happy you came back! ^.^ Before I get onto the story… Please pause for a brief interruption… Is it common for a girl in her early teenage years to have sharp pains in her ribs? :-/ Well… BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAM! XD Wait….. SHOUT OUT FOR ALL MEH READERS! Y'ALL ARE THE BEST PARTY PEEPS EVER! PM me or leave a review and I'll try to include you/your OC in the story. All I need is a character name, appearance description, and his/her personality. ;)**

Tara's POV

Fear. That's the only thing I felt as I slowly turned. I sighed in relief when I saw that blond guy… Dallas, I think Tim called him. "Hello." I said slightly perky.

Angie rolled her eyes, "What'cha want Winston."

I bent down to pick the clothes up, still listening. "Oh, nothin'. I was on my way to see Tim, there's gonna be a rumble."

As I rose from the ground, Angie nodded, "Well, if you wait a minute, we'll be on our way there…" She proceeded to the checkout. "What made you stop inside a girl store?"

Dally chuckled, "Really, Angie? You think I wouldn't be someplace where I know girls are half naked behind a thin curtain?"

Angela punched his shoulder, "You pig." I was surprised by her reaction, she acted cool about that, while my face must've looked like a tomato.

"Thanks," he beamed, "You ready to go or what? What's the (f)ing deal with girls and shoppin'?" I winced at his cursing, remembering the many times Daddy'd say it to me. The memories overcame me like a wave, and I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"What's the deal with men and lookin' trashy? 'Cause WE at least TRY to look nice!" Angie fired back, causing Dallas to be silent for a moment. We checked out, and slowly exited, Dally on our trail.

"Hey, Winston, are you gonna go to Buck's party? I might go, if Tim'll let me." Angie explained, before turning to me. "Girls like me and you are different. We don't get drunk often, and we don't sleep 'round. That's why we gotta stick together."

"Yeah, that Sandy girl seemed kinda nice." I answered, remembering the magic she done with my hair and makeup. It looked fantastic, but simple like me, at the same time.

Angie thought for a second, then smiled. "She's cool. Works at a boutique I go to, once in a while. She's simple, with her style, but magic in the hair and makeup department. Only reason she managed to get with that Curtis."

I nodded, remembering Soda. He was helpful and sweet. No wonder the girls liked him like bees like fruit punch (**A/N: Real experience… At my BFF's birthday party…. Elvis's "Surrender" just came on!**).

Dally finally spoke, "Nah, I'll go hunt some action at the drive-in. Hey, Princess, wanna come?" When he called me "Princess", it sounded like mocking, like he expected me to be a rich brat. Honestly I used to be like that, until Daddy started abusing me. Luckily, he never got over Momma, so he never took it farther than a beating. I traced my fingers over my side, absentmindedly. I decided to check my wounds when I get back.

In reply, I hesitated but finally whispered, "Sure." I hadn't been to a drive-in since that boy asked me out a couple months ago. His name was Thomas, and I thought he was the one I was destined to be with. We dated for about seven weeks, and then I came into school with a black eye. I unfortunately ran out of concealer the night before I went to school, so I had to go to school with a big bruise on my eye. As soon as he saw me, he dumped me on the spot. Thomas had broken my heart, which is another reason I don't flirt.

"Tuff." Dally said gruffly, "How 'bout you, Shepard?"

"I ain't doin' (crap) with you, Winston, so knock it off! Plus I gotta date tonight." Angie declared, quickening her pace. I fell foward a bit, trying to keep up with her, but managed to do so.

"Figures…." I heard Dally mumble, and I looked over my shoulder at him. As Angela kept strolling, head held high, a grin filled with pride, I slowed so I was walking next to Dallas.

"D—Dallas?" I tapped his leather clad shoulder, and he gave me an annoyed look, before his face softened a little. A little. Not a lot.

"What, Princess?" He lit a cigarette, and I started coughing. He shot me a look of concern, as I waved the smoke away. "What's wrong?"

"A—Asthma…" I managed to say, between gasps for breath and coughs.

"Winston! Put that God (dang) cigarette out before you kill the poor girl!" Angie hollered, storming over, mad as a hornet.

Dally finally, and may I say a bit reluctantly, dropped the cigarette and stomped it out with his heel. "You have asthma?"

I nodded, as the coughing stopped. I was gasping for breath, then I spoke. "Yeah. I can't run too long, or be around smoke. I'll just have a massive cough attack."

"Oh. Didn't know that, Princess." Dally sighed, turning the lighter in his hand on and off. The flame was beautiful and it seemed to dance around, with its many colors.

"Yeah… Why do you call me 'Princess'?" I asked, slightly annoyed, but very good at covering my emotions.

Dally sighed, "Ain't that what you are? A big shot chick, with guys fallin' at her feet?" Oh boy, Dallas has a lot to learn about me.

I giggled, "I wish. I never was a big shot, but I am known around school because I'm a cheerleader. And I've dated, but most of the guys were jerks, so I quit."

Dally smirked, "Dunno why, though. You're good lookin', ya know that?"

I blushed, I knew he was lying. "No, I'm not. I have plain brown hair, and boring green eyes." She secretly liked blue eyes, and blond hair. Instead she was stuck with mud brown hair, and eyes so green they looked fake.

Angie turned around, "He's r—r—right." She acted like that was the worst thing ever, agreeing with him. He grinned in triumph. We kept walking in complete and utter silence. After turning a corner a fancy looking car drove by, meaning it was most likely some Socs. I used to be close with many of them, being a cheerleader and all, but then I let myself drift away. They were eying us up, some pointing and laughing. Dally pulled a knife out of his pocket, placing a protective arm around my shoulders. The Socs continued trailing us, Angie occasionally shooting them a dirty look. We were halfway to Tim's house, when they pulled up to the curb next to us. Dally pushed Angie and I behind him, pointing the knife towards them. Angie opened her mouth in protest, but then saw the Socs watching me. I shuddered, 1: I hate fights, and 2: I recognized the leader. Thomas Green. My ex. Football caption. I started zoning out until Angie's voice broke into my mind. "C'mon, Annie. Let's get goin'." _We're screwed, _I thought.

We started walking off, until someone roughly grabbed my arm. I yelped, and fell, being clumsy then getting yanked on doesn't help matters. I looked up, and into the face of Thomas. He sneered at me viciously, making me shudder. "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. Hey, Jo, did you get so beat up, you thought you'd fit in with the Greasers? Or are you just slumming' with 'em." Thomas's once loving brown eyes, studying my body as if I was a piece of meat. He ran his tongue over his lips. "Well, you sure have grown."

Angie, being the sweetheart she is, sensed my discomfort and tried to help. "Go away, pretty boys. We ain't doin' makeup today."

"Oh yeah!?" Thomas declared, looking back down at me. I looked over at Dallas who was busy fighting the other Socs off. _We're on our own, _I thought, as I managed to get up. I stumbled back a little, as I must've twisted my ankle when I fell. "Well, Daddy's been looking for ya, JoJo. Says if I bring you back, I can have you." He once again, ran his eyes over my body. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment and fear. I heard some shouting, and the fast paced gait of someone approaching. They were shouting profanities, and running around me and Angie. I felt kind of dizzy, so I lowered myself to the curb. Thomas had retreated back to the Mustang, and it was so blue it hurt my eyes. The Socs drove off, driving through a puddle, and soaking me in the process. I sat on the curb, shivering, wanting nothing more than a shower, and to change my clothes.

Somebody plopped next to me, with some blood on their torn shirt. I peeked over my shoulder, and saw Tim sitting there. He had a long cut on his arm. I put my hand on his lower arm, and pulled the sleeve back. I shook my head in disapproval, checking the severity of the wound. It wasn't deep, so it wouldn't need stitches. Just some bandages. Tim grinned, "You outta see, Curls." Sure enough, I turned and saw Curly, sitting on the concrete with a scowl. I got up and walked over to him, and knelt down on the ground. He glanced at me briefly, muttering curses, before looking down again. He looked terrible, with wide cuts and many bruises all over. I studied his wounds, before Tim stood up, "C'mon, guys. Let's get onto my house."

I stood up, and offered a hand to Curly. But being stubborn, he glared at me and got up. He started walking alongside of Tim. After a long and uncomfortable silence, Dallas spoke. "There's gonna be a rumble. The Socs are pretty (ticked) off that Annie's been hangin' with us."

"Of course those (dang) son of a (female dogs) are gonna wanna have a (f)ing rumble about such a stupid thing! They ain't got nothin' else to do with their dull (butt) lives!" Tim was silent until we reached his house. "When's the date?"

"Undetermined." Dally replied, as we approached the door. "Y'all go inside, me and Tim are gonna talk. Alone." He shot a look at Curly, who huffed (**A/N: And puffed and blew the house down! XD) **and walked inside. I followed and he started to sit on the couch, so I stopped him. I wanted to get him all patched up first.

I gripped his hand and tried to pull him towards the bathroom, but he wouldn't budge. I sighed in exasperation until Curly finally spoke. "Let me go!" He growled, ripping his hand away from me. I was a bit taken aback by his comment, but I finally went to Angie.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" I asked, still wanting to help Curly, even though he such a jerkface.

Angie smiled, "Yeah. Gonna play nurse, are ya?" She headed for the bathroom, and I followed.

"Yeah, I feel bad that this happened. It's my fault."

"No, Annie. We're Greasers. Socs just like jumpin' us whether or not they have a reason." Angie explained, "Most have to act all tough, to hide how destroyed they are inside."

"It's rather unfortunate." I sighed pitifully.

"Yep. It's just the way things are 'round here." She handed me a small bag, and tilted her head towards the door. "Well?"

"Well, what?" I asked, confused. I tend to be a blond sometimes. But Auntie Eloise is blond, and she loves me. In fact she's supposed to be coming to see me in a couple weeks. No wonder Daddy's looking so hard for me. He doesn't want to make a bad impression on his sister.

"Aren't you gonna go fix Curls up?" Angie laughed good naturedly, giving me a friendly shove towards the door.

"Oh, yeah…" I replied, causing Angela to burst out laughing.

I walked into the living room, and sat on the couch next to Curly. He glared at me, and scooted away. I rolled my eyes, and got to work. He had several cuts and bruises on his arms and face. Most needed simple bandages, and the bruises with broken skin needed antibiotic cream stuff. He didn't seem too thrilled about her nursing him, but he didn't object. Instead he jerked away, and glared at me. I don't know why he hated me so much, I hadn't done nothing terrible to him. Maybe it was just the way he is. I don't know.

Curly's POV

The girl was making it difficult to ignore her. It felt nice to have someone care about me, even if it was someone who was taking my room. Everytime she bandaged part of my arm, I would glare, even though I secretly wanted to thank her. I couldn't let Jo ruin my reputation. Even if it meant being an (butt)hole, I was going to maintain my reputation as a hood. A heartbreaker even. Jo finished cleaning up a small cut on my face, and finally noticed the blood seeping through my shirt. "Um—Uh… You—uh… Need to take your—uh…shirt off." I smirked, and took my blood stained white shirt off. She blushed, and started cleaning the gash. One of the freaking Socs decided it'd be fun to try and gut me. On the bright side, I managed to break the guy's nose. It was funny. When all the excess blood was cleaned from around the wound, she studied it. "It'll need stitches." She sighed.

Jo fished around in her pocket for a second, before pulling out some fine black thread, and a thin silver needle. "You stitch people up for a livin'?" I teased, it was weird she carried a needle and thread around in her pocket.

Jo shook her head, "No, I just forgot to take it outta my pocket after I fixed my skirt the other day."  
"Oh, 'cause that makes PERFECT sense!" I said loudly, rolling my eyes. Jo jumped a little, and I chuckled. Jumpy little (female dog).

Jo started to stitch me up, which hurt like (heck), by the way. She didn't bother trying to knock me out or anything. Her stitches were small and neat, as if she actually worked at a hospital. She finally finished up, and sighed. "Done. Try to take it easy. Thread isn't the best and I don't wanna have to redo them." She walked off, most likely to replace the first aid kit in the bathroom. I watched as she strutted off, and I couldn't help but notice her tiny, but well-shaped figure.

**Ooh! Curly's starting to like JoJo! Haha! Hope you liked this extra long chapter…. I worked hard, and since it's so long it took longer to type…. Well… Anyways love y'all, and Stay Gold! Until next time,**

**-Silvermoon**


	8. Chapter 7

**Heyo! I'm postin' a new chapter! This one'll be short…. Probably. 'Cause I'm Lay-Z. Get it? -_- Whatever…! Well, here's chapter… What number are we on? Remember to check my YouTube channel too! Same user…. And I threw a "Grease" quote in here… See if y'all spot it. ;) Obviously. :P**

JoAnne's POV

I mentally slapped myself after retreating to the bathroom to put the first aid kit away. Here I was, with the hottest guy in the world sitting topless in the living room and… What am I saying? Curly Shepard would never go out with me. He's a tough hood, and I'm just an innocent Soc girl, who has never even kissed a guy. I walked out of the bathroom, and into Angie and my shared room. I spotted a guitar lying on the floor, and picked it up. Angie protested, but I already was strumming away. I tried to remember a song I heard on the radio. Once I remembered the chords, I started singing. I've always loved music. It spoke to me.

"You look like an angel, walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel but I got wise  
You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes, you are devil in disguise

You fooled me with your kisses  
You cheated and you steamed  
Heaven knows how you lie to me  
You're not the way you seemed

You look like an angel, walk like an angle  
Talk like an angel but I got wise  
You're the devil—"

My song was interrupted by the guitar being snatched out of my hands. "Angie! Why the (heck) was she touchin' my guitar." Curly hollered, making me feel small.

"Shut the (f) up. You can't even play. She can. It makes sense." Angie retorted, crossing her arms.

Curly shot me an annoyed look, "So what?! It's my (dang) guitar!" Then he dropped the guitar, and stormed out, seething. He slammed the door on the way out.

I took a deep breath, trying not to burst out in tears. "Why does he hate me so much?"

Angie shook her head. "Don't worry 'bout it, doll. Men are rats. Worse than that, they're fleas on rats. Even worse than that! They're amoebas on fleas on rats!"

"I suppose you're right." I agreed.

"Well, tonight I'm plannin' on goin' to the pictures. Wanna tag along?" Angela asked, perkily, as her attempt at making me feel better.

"Sure, sounds fun…" I murmured, my thoughts still on Curly.

Angie beamed. "Yeah, of course my closest friends will be there. They're names are Daisy and Minnie, and they're twins. Brother is Keith Matthews… Believe you met him?"

I thought for a minute, before shaking my head.

"His friends call him Two-Bit…"

My facial expression turned from confused to a small smile. "Yeah. I met him."

"Yeah, well anyways they're his twin sisters. Year younger, but they are sweet 'lil things." Angie seemed to take a liking to whoever these girls were, so I decided I could trust them. She glanced at a clock, "OH, (crap)! I was supposed to meet them now! C'mon Annie!" Angie then ran out of the house, dragging me behind her.

Curly's POV

I wasn't necessarily mad at Jo. More like jealous. I've sat around the house for months at a (dang) time trying to figure out that guitar. And here JoAnne comes, and starts playing it like it's so easy. It irks me. I knew I was supposed to be nice, but I couldn't help but hate her. Jo seems innocent, like she never done anything bad. Like she's the type to help a complete stranger from the kindness of her heart. She'd soon feel different, especially after I get my hands on her. In both ways. (**A/N: Haha, Curly's dirty thoughts… Makes me feel awkward and giddy. O-O**) I heard Angie cuss really loudly, and I smirked at the thought of the blush that most likely covered Jo's face. For some (f)ed up reason, her face turned red whenever somebody used profanity. It was funny.

Angie bolted out from their room, with Jo in tow. Jo glanced at me, a blush faintly visible. I smirked, and soon they disappeared out the door. Tim came out of the room we now shared. I glared at him, and he flipped me off. In his own twisted up mind, that's how he says, "I love you little bro."

I nodded, and he came over to me. "Angie said she was goin' to hang with Daisy and Minnie today. That's where I bet she's takin' Annie. I want you to follow 'em, and make sure nothin' happens to them." I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. "I would go, but I hafta go settle things with Brumly, since YOU just HAD to go beat on his kid brother. When are you gonna stop bein' such a (f)ing moron?"

I groaned, I didn't want to do anything. I did quite a bit of drinking earlier, and I have a hangover. _Screw it,_ I thought. "Fine! I'll go! Only 'cause those Matthew girls' have nice ones."

Tim smirked, and I knew he agreed. Good thing they were my age, or Tim'd manage to get with them. BOTH of them. I walked out the door, keeping quite a distance from Angie and Jo. If Angie caught me, she'd go off on me like a (female dog) on her period. They went to get Minnie and Daisy, and I couldn't help but stare when they came out. Their older brother, Matthews, was overprotective so they weren't allowed to wear anything too "un-modest". I knew them from school.

Daisy and Minnie were identical twins, who looked like Matthews, with rusty red hair, and gray eyes. I knew them from school, I sometimes went for the action. Shoving us tuff greasers in a building with those dumb(butt) Socs, was bound to start a fight. Socs were jealous they weren't as cool as us.

Daisy was more of a goody-goody then her sister. She wore her skirts at a modest length, and a blouse tucked in neatly. She never crossed the line, and was a good listener. Her hair was long, which made it easier to tell her apart from Minnie. Daisy is shy and quiet, with a polite attitude. She was VERY soft spoken, but she included a great sense of humor, which everyone assumes comes from her siblings. Overall, from what I can tell Daisy is easy going, brilliant, and artistic.

Minnie on the other hand, is quite different. She is more of a loud-mouthed rebel. She wears blouses, and jeans with the bottoms rolled up, like Sylvia and Angie wear theirs. Minnie's hair is short, and it stops just above her ears. Minnie is quirky and hyper, with a reputation as the biggest prankster in town. Minnie also has big sense of humor, creative attitude, and agile. She's very swift, and flexible, which is useful for escapes.

I knew Minnie spotted me, when she waved giddily at me. I scowled at her, as Angie and turned and stormed over. She made a sound low in her throat that sounded, somewhat like a growl. "What the (heck) are you doin' here!?"

I resisted the urge to knock her down and run off, but the sight of Jo made me stay. She had a small blush that almost made her freckles invisible. Minnie grinned, "Hey, babe. What are you doin' here?" I groaned, since Minnie was a stubborn little (female dog) she believed we were dating. We weren't, though, I just used her for battle plans during rumbles and fights.

I ignored Minnie's comment, "Tim sent me to watch over little goody-goody there." I motioned towards Jo, who appeared to be studying her shoes.

Angie clenched her fists, "Why doesn't he trust me to do any-freakin'-thing!?"

I smirked, lighting a cigarette. I inhaled deeply, the cigarette making me slightly calmer. "'Cause you're a chick."

Before I knew it Angie had me pinned against a tree roughly. It really (f)ing hurt. "Say that again. I dare you." Then she shoved me away. "Go home, Curls. We can take care of ourselves. Right girls?"

"Yep. Yeah!" I heard the Matthew twins say in sync. They freaked me out sometimes.

I looked at Jo, expecting a "yes" from her. She hesitated then practically whispered, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt for him to come…. Ya know, for… protection."

I grinned, she'd just saved my (butt). "Well, looks like I'm comin'." I walked next to her as we headed off, until Minnie butted in between us. She shot Jo a look that said, "Talk to him, I'll beat your head in." She latched herself onto my arm until I separated it from hers.

"Minnie. Knock this (crap) off! We are not datin', and we never will. You are (f)ing insane. Leave me the (heck) alone!" I hollered, she really was annoying the (heck) out of me.

Minnie gave me a hurt look, and turned and left. Daisy sighed, "Well, I better go comfort her. Nice meetin' ya Annie." Then she followed her twin's example and left.

Angie was so angry, I was surprised steam wasn't coming out of her ears. "(Dang) you, Curly! Why's you hafta go buggin' my friends!"

"Little (female dog) deserved it." I shrugged, as if I didn't do anything wrong. In fact I didn't. It's all Minnie Mouse's fault for being so (dang) clingy.

"Screw you!" Angie then stormed off seething. Leaving me and Jo. Alone. Together. Jo must've noticed this too, because she was looking around with a blush.

I started walking and she followed. I stopped. "Whatcha want?"

She looked around uncomfortably, acting as if she was scared of me. "Um… I don't know the way back."

"Well, I guess we could go back. Or we could go see a movie. Either one's fine by me." I shrugged, trying to be subtle with my flirting. This chick's fragile.

Jo hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. "I—I guess that's ok."

I nodded, and snaked an arm around her waist, a faint smile playing on my lips. I knew other guys saw me with an arm around her, they'd assume we're dating, and leave the kid alone. I saw some guys watching her as we walked by, so I flipped them off. Suddenly Jo spoke, "I thought you hate me."

"I don't hate you. Maybe I'm a little (ticked) off about not gettin' a warnin' from Tim, but I'm not too mad."

"Oh, good."

"Anyways, why do you care?"

"Um…N—no reason." She stuttered, now twirling her hair around her fingers nervously, a blush visible on her face.

"Now, c'mon doll. We both know that ain't true." I whispered into her ear. She blushed even more, and shuddered.

"Uh—um… I—I like you." Jo replied, biting her lip nervously.

_Do it, kiss her!_ A voice in my head said. _You like her. Don't deny it, you like her and she likes you too! _I mentally told the voice to shut up.

I stopped and turned Jo to face me. I tilted her chin up, and leaned in to kiss her. I mentally smiled, but right before our lips made contact she gasped. I turned around to where she was staring with wide eyes. I pulled out a switch and held it furiously towards the Socs who were now getting out of the car.

**CLIFFY! And awww….. SOOO close but sooooooo far! Stay tuned my faithful viewers. ;)**


End file.
